


Moving On

by marystuaart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marystuaart/pseuds/marystuaart
Summary: Lydia pays one last visit to Allison before she leaves for MIT.





	Moving On

The day was bitter cold, just like Lydia felt as she climbed out of the warmness of her car when she arrived at the only cemetery in Beacon Hills. The frigid air was a constant reminder of how bitter life would be when she was separated from her best friends when she moved closer to the MIT college campus. An eerie blanket of silence had fallen over the cemetery as Lydia navigated through the various tombstones, the single red rose she carried shining even without the sun, until she found the one that she was looking for. She kneeled in front of the marble stone that depicted the story of her best friends life and when it ended. She placed the flower on the stand of the tombstone and traced the letters forming 'Argent'

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner Alli.. I just couldn't bare to face it. But now i don't really have a choice because i'm leaving in a week. Can you believe MIT accepted me without question? I was so afraid that they would have doubted my intelligence after the crazy few years I've had fighting for the pack but i got my acceptance letter in a weeks time. It's so surreal, but what's even more surreal is that I found out my sexuality. I'm bisexual and I'm dating a really nice girl now, I'm sure you would of approve of her if you were here. It sucks that you're not here but I know you are at the same time. You've saved me even from your peaceful place and i can't be more grateful to have you as my angel. I love you so much Allison, take care of yourself until we meet again."

Lydia was full on sobbing as she finished the goodbye speech to the person who had saved her multiple times, the person who accepted her without fault, her soulmate, her best friend, her sister, her everything. She sniffled as she rose to her feet and she kissed the top of the smooth stone softly, almost as if she were getting the chance to kiss her pale skin goodbye, and turned to walk back to her car.

"I love you too Lydia." She heard what sounded like Allison's voice say but when she turned around, she was met with nothing but tombstones and a pathetic willow tree that billowed in the wind.

She looked over the tombstones for a few seconds longer before heaving a shaky sigh and walking the rest of the distance to her car. She climbed inside and shut the door but she didn't switch the car on, she just sat in the drivers seat, her head against the steering wheel and her heart in her throat. She knew she had to face this tragedy before she left but she wasn't expecting the words still stuck in her throat to feel so raw now. She looked out the window and she could have swore she saw the flash of short brown hair, for only a mere moment before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤


End file.
